iFound a Diary
by HydroHeat
Summary: Freddie finds Sam's diary. What secrets will he uncover? One-Shot


**Sorry about no updating in forever, the computer I was doing my other stories on committed suicide, and I can't remember anything about what I was writing. Unless I can get the computer working again, I may have to take iPlay and iLike Him off. So its all up to my technical skills, which are quite good. Meanwhile, here's a one-shot, to get me in a Fan-Fic state of mind. This story was created by myself, and my friends Kelsie (princess-k) and a friend who doesn't want to be named (dark angel).**

**iHate Disclaimers: iDon't own iCarly. *iSob in the corner***

* * *

**iFound a Diary**

"Shut up, dork," Sam said, pouring Freddie's smoothie all over him.

Freddie sat there, watching his smoothie slowly drip over his head. Sometimes, he didn't know why he even bothered. He never beat Sam, so why did he even try. Alls he ended up with is no smoothie and in desperate need of a shower.

Sam outwardly smirked at the sight. Inwardly, she felt horrible. She knew Freddie had no idea how she really felt, and she would never tell him. That's why she poured out her feelings to her diary and Carly.

'He'd just put his face up to mine and say, "HELL NO!" There's no point in asking him out.'

Sam sighed and got up, not noticing the little pink book that fell out of her pants pocket. "I'm going upstairs to talk to Carly, we need to rehearse."

Freddie looked up and said, "Do you want me to come with?"

Sam shook her head and replied, "No, we don't need you drooling over Carly while we're trying to rehearse."

Freddie watched Sam go up the stairs, wishing he could tell her how he felt. 'She'd just hit me,' he thought, sadly.

Freddie threw himself down on the couch, grimacing in pain as he landed on the small book. "Argh!" He pulled the book out from beneath him and stared at in surprise. A pink book? With SP engraved on the front? No Way! Sam's Diary!? Jackpot!

Freddie chuckled to himself, he finally had something over Sam. He wondered what secrets he would uncover in this book.

Freddie tore open the first page, seeing a list. He only read the first bit, as it shocked him. It read:

My Dreams and Why my Dreams are Crushed:

1. Freddie Benson  
I'd do anything to be with him, but I want him to have a good life, and I know those two things cannot happen together, so I ask him out.

Freddie sat there in shock. Sam liked him! Sam Puckett liked Freddie Benson!

Carly came running down the stairs and said, "Hey Freddie."

Freddie jumped up and hastily hid the book behind his back. "Hey Carls!"

Carly turned around and looked a Freddie weirdly. "Freddie? What are you holding behind your back?"

Freddie shifted his feet uncomfortably and said, "Nothing…"

Carly's eyes widened in horror. "Oh my god, that's Sam's diary isn't it!"

Freddie went defensive and tried to think of an excuse, "No it's not Sam's diary, it's erm… mine!"

Carly went all mother mode on him. "Aww, you've got Sam's initials engraved on your diary, how sweet! Don't lie Freddie! How much do you know?"

Freddie looked to the floor. "Oh my god, you read the first page didn't you! Oh my god Freddie, she's loved you for 10 years and you go and do THIS now! You're going to break her heart!"

Freddie looked up and began to fight back, "Hey Carly, how do you know I don't feel the same way!"

Carly stopped in her tracks and stared at him in shock and surprise. "You love her too?"

Freddie nodded slowly but surely. "Yeah, I do, and I always have, I just didn't realise when I had my crush on you."

Carly stared into space for a second, before she heard a clatter coming down the stairs. "Bye Freddie," she blurted out, before running out the door and locking it. 'Thank God Spencer isn't home.'

Freddie ran to the door and kicked it. "God damn it Carly!"

Sam came down the stairs to see Freddie with his head against the door. "Freddork, you can go through doors easier if you open them!"

Freddie looked around and said, "I know, but locked doors don't open!"

Sam turned on her heel and retorted, "Look Benson, I-…" She stopped in her tracks, staring in horror at Freddie's hands.

Freddie looked down and saw the diary clutched in his hands. 'Oh for the love of crud,' he thought. 'Can this day get any worse?'

"That's my diary!?" Sam said. She leapt at Freddie and pinned him against the door. "How much do you know!?"

Freddie again went defensive. "How much do I know about what?"

Sam saw the fear in his eyes and dropped him. She sat on the couch with her head in her hands. Freddie knew that she did like him, and he knew what he had to do.

"Sam…" Freddie sat down next to her. "Are you… crying?"

Sam shook her head frantically, tears flying everywhere. "No… maybe…"

Freddie put his arm around her and said, "Sam, however you feel about me, I feel the same way."

"Good, so you hate me too?"

Freddie stared at the ceiling, "Yeah… hate…"

Sam looked up and stared at him. "Huh?"

Freddie sighed and said, "I guess now's the time to come clean."

"Come… clean…?" Sam asked.

Freddie took Sam's hand, looked her in the eye and said, "Sam, I love you."

Sam's eyes widened in shock. Of all the things Freddie could've said, that was probably the last thing she would've thought he'd say. "I don't know… how to react to that."

Freddie smiled at her and said, "Take your time. I'm in no rush." He got up. "I'm going out for a while, you'll know where I am."

"I will?" Sam questioned.

Freddie nodded and smiled at her, before picking the lock on the door and leaving.

***Later that night***

Sam knocked on the glass outside the fire-escape. Freddie was leant against the wall and looked round.

"Hey," Sam said.

"You knew where I was," Freddie said, smiling.

"Call it a hunch."

They stood there in silence for a while. Sam finally decided to speak. "And, you know, it's our place of firsts."

"Yup, one year ago today."

Sam shook her head, her blonde curls dancing around her head. "Not quite, it'll be a year in 2 minutes."

"Yeah, I kept track, I felt something I never felt before that night," Freddie said.

"And I dreamt, all this time of…" Sam begun.

"Feeling that feeling again," they both finished.

They smiled. Freddie looked at his watch. "In 5..."

"4," Sam continued.

"3"

"2"

"Happy first kiss anniversary, Freddie," Sam said.

Freddie closed the gap between them. "Happy second kiss," he said, kissing Sam softly and passionately. Sam's arms wrapped around Freddie's neck, while Freddie's wound their way to Sam's back.

They held the kiss for around 20 seconds before breaking apart. "Wow," Sam said.

"Yeah…"

They stood in silence for a while, before Sam asked, "So what do we tell Carly?"

"The truth, she deserves to know."

Sam laughed and said, "Your such a dork."

Freddie also laughed and replied, "But I'm your dork."

Sam nodded and cuddled his chest. She suddenly pulled back with a mischievous grin on her face. "You know, we don't have to tell the whole truth."

"What are you scheming, Princess Puckett?" Freddie said, grinning.

"How about we keep the first kiss just our little secret?"

"I like that idea."

Freddie wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders and kissed her forehead as they headed back to the Shay's apartment to tell Carly and Spencer the whole story (almost).

* * *

**Woot, my first one-shot! Hope you guys like it. Had to include that Princess Puckett bit. Yeah, me and my friends were role-playing one day and this just came out of the blue. And since I'm the only one with a fan-fiction account, I decided to make it a story! Tell me if you like my one-shots, I love to get feed-back, positive or negative! Actually it would be a nice change to get some negative feedback, joking! Send what feedback you want, and tell me if you think I should make more one-shots.**

**HydroHeat signing off!**


End file.
